Fure Fure Koyuki
by DYNAmite's
Summary: Di antara hamparan salju itu, selamanya kau meninggalkan diriku. My first straight fict. Enjoy Maybe a little typpo. And this is, Axis Power Hetalia fict oh dear! Aku benci ffn yang macet!


**Fure Fure Konayuki**

~oo00O00oo~  
Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
Fure Fure Konayuki by Kagamine Len Vocaloid  
~oo00O00oo~  
A fict of Francis/Jeanne AU Story  
~oo00O00oo~

Francis menatap hamparan salju di tempat ia berpijak. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, sekadar mendapat kalor tambahan. Sungguh ia tak mengerti. Mengapa Jeanne begitu kukuh mengundangnya ke atas jembatan di sungai Seine pada musim dingin. Tak tahukah ia bahwa di sini sangat membekukan? Atau kulitnya sudah mati rasa?

Jeanne dan Francis memang sudah menjalin kisah kasih sejak awal musim semi kemarin. Jeanne adalah satu-satunya wanita yang dapat memenangkan hatinya (Toh, Francis hanya bisa memenangkan hati orang lain, dan tak ada seorang pun yang memenangkan hatinya, kecuali Jeanne).

Pernyataan cinta waktu itu terucap sangatlah tulus dan suci, seakan itu adalah janji yang harus ditepati sehidup semati. Saat itu, Francis berlutut dan meraih tangan Jeanne. Sementara Jeanne hanya tersipu malu.

_~oo00O00oo~  
"Aku mencintaimu, Jeanne d'Arc. Pemanah cintaku, pemenang hatiku. Maukah engkau menjadi kekasihku?"_

_Jawaban yang langsung terlontar. Tak mengecewakan penantian._

"_Ya, aku pun mencintaimu. Wahai Pangeran hidupku. Jadikanlah aku kekasih hatimu..."_

_Dan satu kecupan ringan di pipi diberikan.  
~oo00O00oo~_

Francis tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. Ia sangat menikmati setiap waktu yang ia lalui dengan Jeanne. Dan ia hanya berharap, waktu takkan mengubah hal ini.

"Ah, Mon Cherrie Jeanne. Kau datang juga rupanya? Bagaimana kau bisa lolos dari Angleterre sinting itu? Kau seharusnya ditahan di ruang OSIS bukan?" Francis tersenyum kecil. Namun lekungan itu nyaris menghilang melihat raut wajah sang kekasih yang sulit diartikan.

'Tuhan... Jangan katakan...'

"Aku... Tolong, putuskan tali cinta ini, Francis... Seperti dulu kau menyatukannya..."

Senyum itu sepenuhnya menghilang, diganti ketertegunan. "A-apa...?"

"Aku... Tidak bisa lagi... Tak mampu lagi... Francis... Maafkan aku... Aku... Nyaris tak suci lagi, Francis. Angleterre itu nyaris merebut kehormatanku. Aku merasa tak pantas lagi bersanding denganmu..." Jeanne menghapus air matanya. Sia-sia.

Francis terdiam. Ia tak menyangka, Angleterre sinting itu masih berani mempermalukan La Pucelle d'Orleans.

Ia mendesis marah, " Kau memang sudah sinting, Angleterre..."

~oo00O00oo~

_Flashback_

**SPRING  
**"Hei, Francis... Kau sedang apa di sini?" Jeanne berjalan mendekati Francis yang berdiri diantara hamparan lili putih.

"Mon Cherrie... Lihat apa yang ku punya untukmu. Kau menyukainya?"

"Seigneur! Ini indah sekali, Francis! Cantik sekali!" Francis terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Jeanne.

"Ya, cantik. Seperti dirimu... Bagai lili mekar diantara mawar..."

Jeanne menggembungkan pipinya malu, "Lagi-lagi kau merayuku , Francis..."

"Tidak sama sekali, Mi Amore~"

**SUMMER  
**"Jean, Jean, Jeanne~ Lihat aku! Dan rekam gambarku dalam memorimu agar kau dapat terus mengingat diriku~!" Francis bersenandung asal dengan mendayu-dayu. Sementara Jeanne tertawa melihat tingkah Francis yang –menurutnya- lucu.

"Francis... Ayolah. Kita kembali ke dalam rumahku! Ibuku sedang memasak sesuatu!" Jeanne menarik Francis dari ladang bunga yang ditanamnya.

Francis tahu-tahu berlari menjauh, "Ayo kejar aku, Cinta! Siapa yang menang, dia yang ku sayang!"

Jeanne tersentak, "Tapi kau yang menang, Francis!" Ia tertinggal sebelum akhirnya berlari mengejar.

"Tapi diriku yang ku sayangi ini lebih menyayangimu, Tuan Putriku..." Francis mengecup dahi Jeanne penuh sayang. Jeanne tersenyum tersipu.

**AUTUMN  
**"Mon Cherrie... Dari pada duduk, ayo bantu aku membersihkan halaman rumahku yang kotor oleh daun-daun kering itu," Francis menyodorkan sebuah garu pada sosok Jeanne yang sedang terduduk di bawah pohon kayu.

Jeanne mengeluh, "Tapi aku lelah~"

Francis tersenyum penuh misteri sebelum tiba-tiba ikut duduk dan memeluk Jeanne dari samping. "Kalau begitu, aku juga ingin istirahat bersamamu~"

Bangkit mendadak, Jeanne mengambil garu dan berkata tergagap, "A-ayo kita bersihkan halamanmu."

Francis tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

_End of Flashback_

~oo00O00oo~

Francis masih belum bisa memberikan jawaban. Sementara Jeanne menunggu sembari terdiam.

"Tapi aku tak mampu, Jeanne! Aku tak mampu, bila harus tak bersamamu! Aku selalu ingin berada di hatimu, karena kau selalu berada di hatiku! Tolong jangan meminta hal mengerikan seperti itu, La Pucelle... Apapun untukmu, asal jangan kau putuskan tali cintamu dan aku..." Francis memeluk Jeanne dengan erat. Tangis yang tertahan tak lagi terbendung, tumpah bagai siraman hujan awan mendung.

Jeanne ikut menangis sedih. Tapi ia sudah mentekadkan hal ini. Francis lebih baik bersama yang lain, yang lebih baik dari dirinya. "Aku pun tak mau, Francis... Tapi, ini demi kebaikan kita berdua... Papa dan mama juga akan mengirimku ke sebuah sekolah militer wanita, dan suatu hari nanti, kita akan berjumpa lagi, Bonnefoy... Lagi pula, bukan hanya kau yang memiliki hatiku, karena, aku pun telah berjanji pula pada Tuhan..." Jeanne mencoba melepas pelukan erat itu. Matanya yang bersinar cerah menatap mata sendu yang seakan kehilangan arah.

"Je t'aime, Mon Cherrie... Sayonara..."

Bibir yang nyaris beku itu mengecup bibir kekasihnya –dulu-.

"Sayonara~!"

Tubuh Jeanne berbalik dalam kecanggungan, sebelum menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

Dengan kaku, Francis menyentuh bibirnya yang kini menghangat. Sebelum mata sapphire itu kembali terbelalak.

"JEANNE D'ARC!" Francis hanya mampu berteriak pilu. Dan hanya gema yang kembali padanya, menderu.

Ia kini terduduk di atas kursi di pinggir jembatan. Matanya nyaris bengkak karena menangis terlalu banyak.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau pergi? Padahal, hati ini masih ingin dicintai..."

"Tapi, bersama siapapun nanti dirimu, aku akan tetap menyayangimu... Pemenang hatiku..."

~oo00O00oo~

A/N:

Yayayaya... Ininih kebiasaan lama... Malah bikin fict yang lain padahal masih banyak proyek setengah jadi...

BTW, masih inget sama The Last Revolver yang SpaMano? Itu kan dinyanyiin sama Gumi Vocaloid. Kali ini, aku make Fure Fure Konayuki dari Kagamine Len! Lagunya menyentuh sangat~ #melt

Oh iya! Soal UK yang (nyaris) me-raep Jeanne itu beneran terjadi. Beberapa hari sebelum masa eksekusi Jeanne d'Arc, ada saksi mata yang mengatakan bahwa ia melihat Jean nyaris diehemraepehem sama seorang bangsawan Inggris. GUE BENCI ELO, ENGLAND~! #gakniat #UKLover #abaikankegajeanini

Dan selanjutnya, ada proyek HetaLoid lainnya! Tetep stay tune ya!

Aku menunggu review kaliannnnn!

Adios,

Sayonara,

Bye~!


End file.
